In recent years, there is a growing demand for apparatus monitoring systems that is able to monitor the location of information apparatuses in enterprises from various viewpoints, such as information leak prevention. In such apparatus monitoring systems, monitoring devices always monitor the location of the information apparatuses in radio communication between the monitoring devices and the information apparatuses, thereby preventing loss of the information apparatuses.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-5251 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-344371.